1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to equalization of a received pulse signal.
2. Background
Ultra-Wideband (UWB) communications are radio communications that use a frequency bandwidth larger than 500 MHz. In comparison to narrow-band communications which rely on modulation of a carrier frequency, the large bandwidth of UWB communications allows sending signals with features well-localized in time. If a signal is more localized in time, then it is more spread in frequency. This allows communications based on pulses, while information can be encoded in a distance between pulses (i.e., a Pulse Position Modulation: PPM), in a pulse amplitude (i.e., a Pulse Amplitude Modulation: PAM) or in a pulse width (i.e., Pulse Width Modulation: PWM). One of the key advantages of pulse-based communication is ability to precisely localize time of arrival of the information (i.e., arrival of the pulse).
A signal at the UWB receiver is typically based on a pulse signal corrupted by stationary and non-stationary noise and by various channel effects, wherein the pulse signal is different than a periodic sinc shaped pulse. For example, the pulse signal can be based on a symmetrical low-pass pulse. On the other hand, a parametric Finite Rate of Innovation (FRI) processing that may be applied after the UWB processing requires an input signal based on the periodic-sine signal. Therefore, the received UWB pulse signal needs to be properly adjusted before being processed by the FRI block.
A method is proposed in the present disclosure to equalize the received UWB pulse signal in such a way to generate an output signal based on the periodic-sinc function suitable for the subsequent FRI processing.